


Private Party

by Antigone2



Series: Moonbeams and Lemon Dreams [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 06:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17278604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antigone2/pseuds/Antigone2
Summary: post-Stars canon PWP one-shotMamoru finally gives into Usagi's begging... to attend a college party





	Private Party

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed everyone else's take on the 4 Writers 1 Prompt take - if you haven't checked out FloraOne's La Douleur Exquise, Irritablevowel's All's Fun With Love and Orbs, or Uglygreenjacket's Completely Under Control, please do so right now! I'll wait!
> 
> Here's the next one-shot in the Moonbeams and Lemon Dreams series. It's a post-Stars canon PWP one-shot. :). It's VERY NSFW, and rated 18+.
> 
> I am considering a possible sequel to Love Potion No. 9, but it's kinda going off the rails, so we'll see. But for now, we can consider it a one-shot as I continue this collection. mwah!

The party was crowded, music thrumming with a bass that seemed to shake through Mamoru's bones. The crowd of his classmates, people he didn't necessarily like under the best of circumstances, but who, now with eyes glassy with alcohol, were slapping him on the back and laughing and talking loudly over the music, beer slopping out of plastic cups. Girls were letting oversized sweaters slip off their shoulders, stumbling around with loud giggles and smudged lipstick.

"So... this is fun for you?" he asked his girlfriend, who just looked at him and laughed delightedly.

"Yes!" Usagi answered, looking around her in utter rapture. "It's like a party in a movie!" She bounced happily, surveying the college girls around her and then looking down and seeming to approve of her own mini-skirt and kitty-cat thigh-highs combo.

On the drive over, Mamoru had lectured her a bit, "You know, you could go to your own college parties, if you had decided to just go to college."

"Yeah but I heard that involves studying," she'd said, making a face at him from where she was applying mascara in the flip-down mirror. She was actually happy in her post-high school job but Mamoru was in his last year at Keio University and if she'd ever wanted to join him at one their infamous house parties now that she was old enough, this was literally her last chance.

It'd taken a lot of begging, and some ... softening of Mamoru's resolve, but at this point Usagi was pretty good at wearing him down. He'd finally agreed, grudgingly, and now he found himself downing lukewarm beer in some dormitory common room counting the minutes until they could leave. But at least Usagi was having a good time, he thought, smiling at her. She was her usual social-butterfly self, giggling from group of students to group of students, beer in hand, getting refills here and there.

Feeling the fuzzy effects of the alcohol, Mamoru sat heavily on a corner chair and just watched her, the shimmering swirl of her pigtails, the tantalizing glimpse of upper thigh when she bent to help herself to the snacks that were out, the creamy skin of her stomach peaking out from under her crop-top sweater. He sighed, taking in her appearance with a shameless lustful gaze. He ached to touch her but that would mean leaving the chair, and the more he watched the shape of her ass in that mini-skirt the less comfortable walking would be.

He might not be the only man admiring the adorable swing of her hips in that miniskirt, the luxurious fall of her blonde waves of hair, but he didn't feel any jealousy at Usagi's friendly nature. Growing up from the flustered and blushing girl who hadn't known what do under Haruka's winks and Seiya's smirk, Usagi had honed an extraordinary talent at being sweet and open while keeping flirtations firmly at arm's length. Mamoru supposed one would have to, with those legs.

"Are you here alone?" a voice said, and he blinked up at a girl in a very low-cut sweater wearing dark lipstick. She was leaning over the side of his chair, smiling flirtatiously at him. Mamoru groaned inwardly. Since he'd finally gotten over his hang ups and let his classmates know he was in a serious relationship, this was generally something he hadn't had to deal with. He, unfortunately, never did learn Usagi's trick for how to deal with this.

"I'm here with her...," he managed to croak out, nodding his head toward Usagi, who seemed to sense his urgency and turned toward him just then with a dimpled smile.

The girl left as Usagi walked up with a raised eyebrow. "I can't leave you alone for a minute!" she complained, a slight fissure of true annoyance intruding on her voice. She finished the last of the beer in her cup and set in the windowsill beside them.

"You wanted to come," Mamoru pointed out. As she stood in front his chair, her bellybutton was at mouth level so it just made sense for him to kiss it, even as she shrieked a giggle -

"Mamo-chan!" She pushed his head back and searched his eyes very seriously. "You are drunk," she said, very studiously. She settled herself down on his lap, facing him, one knee on either side of him on the large chair.

"So are you," he said, and she shrugged, conceding without issue.

She opened her hand, where she'd been keeping a few chocolate candies from the snack table. "I got you this," she said, scooting closer to him and unwrapping one, pressing it to his lips.

He took advantage of the nearness of her fingers to nip at them and kiss them, even as he let the chocolate melt in his mouth.

"Mamo-chan," Usagi's voice definitely had an edge to it now, and Mamoru was forced to open his eyes, even has his lips moved against her finger.

"Hmm?"

She rocked against him, the semi-hardness in his pants noticeable to her now, in her new position. "Is this from that girl's boob-showing top?!"

Usagi may have grown immensely from when they were younger, but her jealous streak was still liable to show its face - now and then. Biting back a gasp, and holding her sides to keep her from rocking against him again - really she was only making this worse - he shook his head.

"I was watching you," he said, then he rolled his eyes and looked up at her with a withering expression. "And then you sat on my lap and fed me chocolate, Usako. Please think before you ask stupid questions."

"Watching me?"

"That is a very short skirt," he said, letting his head fall back.

She giggled again, and he recognized that giggle, and it usually meant nothing good.

"Usako..." his voice meant to have a warning tone, but the last syllable ended in a bit of a choke, as she rocked against him again, slowly.

"Oh god," he sighed, and she giggled again, low in her throat, against his neck.

Bracing her hands on the back of the chair, she shifted her body so her skirt was completely ridden up, nothing but the thin cotton of her underwear against the fabric of his pants. She wiggled herself a bit on his growing hard-on. "You feel _so_ good, Mamo-chan."

"Christ, Usako, there are people here..." His protest was weak, even as he spoke, his hands were moving from her waist to her thighs, those damn kitty cat heads on her tights, the slip of soft, slightly sweaty skin against the silken fabric at the edge of her thigh-highs. His erection was throbbing as she slowly, subtly rocked against it.

"They'll just think we are talking," she said. "No one's looking."

A quick glance around showed Usagi was mostly right. The room was so crowded as to have shielded them, in their corner, the high-backed easy chair half turned to the wall. Usagi kept up her movements, the slow rocking undulations against him, her breath coming in little gasps. He pushed against her, too, just slightly. His hands stayed on her thighs, but he shifted the grip of his palms just slightly, enough that one thumb was able to reach over and down, brush the dampness of the panties, making her gasp.

"Mamo-chan..." she said breathlessly, little hands tracing down his shirt. "Do you... think... maybe...?" Her finger trailed down his zipper, which was straining against the bulge beneath it- and her gaze darted around the room, and back to his eyes with a question.

He swallowed. Of course this was a terrible idea. Frankly, it was disrespectful. And trashy. And honestly, how hard would it be to just, _not_ have sex on someone else's chair in a crowded room? Usagi was his fiancee. They'd had plenty of sex before, and would have it again. This moment was not in any way special, and it made completely and logical sense to just back off, wait out the erection (think of slime molds, think of slime molds), sober up and get home. Or hell, maybe even somehow make it to his car? His backseat had served this noble purpose before. They were both drunk, and Usagi wasn't known for good decision making skills even when sober, so that meant it was up to him to be the voice of reason.

Unfortunately the voice of reason tended to go out the window when her hands were on his cock like that.

He looked at Usagi. "Usako..."

"Yeah...?" Her pupils were so big, her lips so pink, her panties so wet... oh god…

He kissed her, stilling her hands on his zipper. "Hold on," he murmured against her lips. He took her skirt and arranged it so it fell around both their waists, concealing any obvious body parts from public view. Then, looking at her with a half-admonishing, half-'I can't believe you talked me into this' expression, he helped her pull open his zipper, and unbutton his slacks. The way her eyes lit up, and her teeth found her lower lip and bit down over a grin was almost as arousing as her soft hands and lithe little fingers slipping through his fly and pulling him out, freeing his erection from his boxers and his pants.

She slid the pads of her fingers along his shaft, moaning softly into his ear. "Mamo-chan always feels soooo gooood..."

He jerked his hips and fought down the urge to thrust - into her hands, between her thighs - but the game was subtlety, no big movements, quiet, oh-so-quiet…

"Usako-" his voice was half-whine, half-moan, almost begging. Unable to control the movement from his seat on the chair, he was at her mercy, and he so desperately needed release.

She shifted herself and posed him right at her entrance, rubbing his tip in the wetness along her folds for a just a second. Then she sank onto him, in the same way she'd rubbed against him before, only this time he was inside her, filling her, gasping against the shell of her ear, hands flexing as they grabbed her sides.

Usagi was breathing in short little gasps, her arms wrapped around Mamoru's shoulders, one hand reaching up to weave through his hair and tangle into it. He hadn't been inside her very long, but already she was close to the edge. Her knees dug into the chair she rocked against him again and again, moving her hips in and out, letting the feel of his length sliding through her build and build against that one spot where he filled her so perfectly.

Party goers around her were talking, laughing, the music was playing, people were drinking, and her boyfriend was so horny for her he was literally inside her right here surrounded by classmates that at any time would vie for his attention and he wanted her. Only her.

He rocked back up against her, bracing one hand on the side of the chair, one on her thigh, not caring that maybe now it was obvious, maybe now it would be clear to anyone who glanced over what exactly was happening - but his peers had been watching Usagi all night, and could they really blame him for succumbing to her charms when they were so readily available to him? And god she was so hot and slick and when he felt her walls convulse around him, his eyes rolled back with a groan he could barely swallow.

Usagi squeezed her eyes shut and gathered his shirt in her fists and bit her lip as she tumbled into orgasm quickly and with such intensity her vision went white for a second.

Mamoru came soon after, lost in her scent, her hair, her legs, her gasps, her fists pulling on his shirt and everything that was his Usako, so totally and utterly her and how did he ever get this lucky? And how was he now the guy who has public sex at a drinking party? But honestly, he reflected, letting his head fall back onto the chair as the waves of afterglow hit him, saying 'no' to Usagi Tsukino was never half as fun as saying 'yes'.

They ended up staying at the party for a while after that, Mamoru had to sober up before he could drive home, after all. He untucked his shirt and she assured him the room was dark enough there was no visible evidence of anything, "but if it will make you feel better, I could make a big show of spilling beer in your lap?" (he declined). Either no one did notice, or everyone was too polite to say anything, or sex in the corner easy chair was a common occurrence because no one seemed to treat them any differently in the next couple of hours.

It did take them longer than usual to get home, because Usagi convinced him to stop at an all-night 7/11 for ice cream bars, and (thanks to her ice-cream induced moans) they also had sex one more time in the car before he finally dropped her off at home. Before she left the car, she kissed his nose innocently as a bunny, and gave him one last chocolate candy, still wrapped, from her purse.

"Love you, Mamo-chan."


End file.
